Hayden-Deno Relationship
The Hayden-Deno Relationship '''is the friendship and/or relationship between Hayden "Viper" Russo and Deno Darko. The pair is commonly referred to as Dayden or '''Hayno. Overview The Hellraisers The two first meet when Deno is pushed to his own locker by the other jocks at school. Hayden volunteers to help Deno pick up his binders off of the floor, but Deno questions Hayden's motives due to the fact that he's a jock. Viper cracks a joke, threatening to push him to his locker himself. At that moment, they both gaze into each other's eyes, and both introduce themselves, but Deno found it weird after he made his departure. Meanwhile, Hayden and Deno meet once again when Hayden accidentally bumps into him on his way to the hallway, he apologizes and offers help. Hayden states that he just wants someone to talk to, and explains his force to join Glee Club. Deno states that he would join Glee Club also, but he explains that he comes off as scared of singing in front of a crowd. Hayden gives him advice and tells him to be brave and believe in himself. Taken that in consideration, Deno starts to develop something for Hayden, and he does the same. When auditions for Glee club happen, Deno makes his entrance and Hayden waves at him and Deno waves back. Deno is the first to audition and when he goes on the stage, he gives glancing looks at Hayden for encouragement as he sings Cough Syrup. ''After his performance, Hayden gives a standing ovation. After that, he compliments Deno on his audition and tells him how great he was and Deno states that if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't want to audition and when Hayden calls him cool and winks at him, feelings take a toll on Deno at that moment. At the end, Deno and Hayden both perform in ''Don't Stop Believin'. Numb In this episode, Deno asks Hayden to listen to a mash-up he has made, and when he does, they both sing Numb/Numb, ''and both gaze into each other's eyes, both trying to fight the attractions at the moment. After the song ends, Deno comments that the song was amazing, and a wanting Hayden replies that it wasn't as amazing as Deno is, leading into a kiss that lasted until the school bell rang, causing Deno to leave the choir room without saying goodbye, this left Hayden in regret. Meanwhile, Hayden starts to realize that Deno has been giving him the silent treatment, ignoring him and fighting not to talk to him. But as Hayden watches numeral performances, he can't fight not to smile. Later on, Deno comments on the kiss, as he is in the same classroom as Hayden, and sings ''Kisses Don't Lie, ''and after the school period ends, Deno quickly walks away from Hayden. This causes Hayden to go face to face to him to set the issue straight, saying that they both felt something on that kiss. Deno feels like he shouldn't take it further since he's a jock and Deno considers himself a loser, and tells him that he needs time. Hayden sings I Don't Care to express his emotions for Deno, but when it takes a toll on him, Deno walks out of the choir room. The Broadway Battle Although the relationship between Deno and Hayden is briefly shown, a scene between Deno and Hailey is developed as Hailey tries to convince Deno to admit that he's in love with Hayden, and he's in love with him back. Deno tries to explain that he needs time to think about someone like Hayden due to the fact that they have different reputations. Duffy Danger Hayden starts to reminisce about the kiss with Deno, and explains that it has been 2 weeks since Deno and Hayden has ever interacted after he performed a song for him. Because of this, Hayden has become tired of keeping himself in the closet for Deno, and in the final scene of the episode, he goes face to face with him telling Deno exactly how he feels. He tries to convince Deno that they both know that they are in love with each other and they are trying to hide it. As Deno tries to excuse himself out of the situation by once again explaining that they both have different reputations, Hayden disagrees and believes that they have perfect personalities and chemistry, leading to a kiss in the hallway that ends with everyone looking at Hayden. This leaves Hayden in frustration and fear at the end. Blackout After kissing Deno in public, Hayden feels that people will view him differently since he's closeted, but admitted that he kissed Deno for a purpose to prove that what they had before was real. After his former friend gives him a large slushie facial, he goes into the bathroom and Deno tries to help him, but Hayden stops him. Deno wants to help him and support him through the time he's having based on his sexuality, but Hayden doesn't feel that it's right since he doesn't really know what he is and the fact that he ignored him leaves him more confused. Deno tries to state the fact that they don't look like they have a lot in common, even though he was trying to come to terms with how he really felt about Hayden. He walks out of the bathroom leaving Hayden hurt. Meanwhile, when Cole mentions Hayden's encounter with Deno, he quickly retaliates, and Deno defends him. Deno, in voice-over, admits that he is in love with him, fully revealing that he felt that way since their first kiss, as he tried to hide his true feelings by acting like he didn't approve. Another encounter in the bathroom takes place when Drake and other jocks provoke Hayden, and when they get into a fight, Deno comes to his defense, threatening both of the jocks. They leave, and the two finally come to terms with their feelings, as Hayden tells him to kiss him to prove they have chemistry, as they kiss, Deno tells him that was amazing. Afterwards, they both sing ''Between the Raindrops ''together for Invitationals. The two finally confirm that they are dating at the end of the episode. Guilty Pleasure After Invitationals, Hayden seems to be back on track with his social status, and his newfound relationship seems to start off strong, but as Drake still continues to torment him, Deno tells him that he isn't worth it. Deno convinces Hayden to help him take action for a LGBT Alliance, something at first Hayden was hesitant about, but he agrees to make Deno happy. Hayden is acknowledged by Deno after their first LGBT session together. He decides to make Hayden the president of the club. After Drake once again provokes Hayden, Deno gives him his comfort, and continues to tell him it's not worth it. In the classroom, both The LGBT Alliance and the Celibacy Club collided together to focus on safe sex in both parts, and Hayden and Deno have moments together in the impromptu performance, ''Turn Me On. ''At the end of the episode, Hayden and Deno both are in the hallways together conversing about the week and how good it was to the both of them. Afterwards, Hayden ends up kissing Drake in the end after a big blowout, an unexpected moment that puts him in another dilemma. The Diva-Off When Deno realizes that Hayden has been absent for a bit, he asks everyone he could to see if they knew where he was and he began to be worried. Hayden returns, but secretly as he gors to the new counselor to vent about his new dilemma, and he worries that he may hurt Deno. They later on reunite, and Deno is happy to see him, and he tells him about what happened when he was absent, but as he sees Drake, he tries to fight back his emotions and admit to Deno that he's okay. At the end of the episode, Deno is in shock when he finds Hayden and Drake kissing, leading to a cliffhanger to the next episode. Unapologetic Bad Girls Club Sixteen The Side Effects Swagology Songs Sang Together (In a Duet) *Numb/Numb by ''Rihanna feat. Eminem/Linkin Park. ''(Numb) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *Don't Stop Believin' by ''Journey. ''(The Hellraisers) Related Songs: *Kisses Don't Lie by ''Rihanna. ''(Numb) *I Don't Care ''by ''Elle Varner. ''(Numb) Trivia *Deno was created by Amhs, and Hayden was created by LoveWithoutTragedy, who used to date. *Their first kiss at the choir room was Deno´s first kiss ever. Gallery Dayden2.PNG Dayden.png Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Relationships involving Hayden Russo Category:Relationships involving Deno Darko